Her First
by Dosser
Summary: Nick and Judy worked side by side for almost three months before their friendship turned into something more, something they both desired, however their intimacy hadn't grown as far as either of them liked. The secrecy of their relationship from the world held them back along with the secrets they held had yet to tell each other. Chapters with sexual content will be marked with M.
1. Chasing

Her First

Chapter One: Chasing

Despite being in a relationship for nearly three months, no one knew about the two being lovers, not even Judy's parents or the chief knew about them.

* * *

March twenty-fourth, 2017 4:53 PM

"Stop right there police!" Judy exclaimed while she and Nick ran after a jaguar who was significantly faster than them.

"Judy cut him off on the other street!" Nick yelled while pointing towards an ally.

Judy nodded and split off from the road she jumped over the car that was in the way doing a recovery role into a narrow alleyway. She ran through it vaulting or wall running over anything in her way, Judy came up to the end of the alley, and there was a large fence going up at least ten feet. Judy continued to run, and when she came close it the fence, She jumbled into the wall and took three steps on it before pushing herself to the opposing wall. Judy reached the top of the wooden barrier grabbing hold of it with her paws. She pulled herself up and over jumping down onto the sidewalk startling the animals around her when she rolled over herself to break the fall.

"Shit, where is he?" She asked herself looking forward seeing no one running down the street.

Then out from the corner came running the Jaguar with Nick not so close behind.

"Police stop!" Nick yelled while still running after him.

Judy, instead of running forward at the Jaguar she began to run the in the direction he was but in front of him. She kept on running until he got within ten feet of her when she jumped into the side of the car parked parallel to the street crossing with the run they were on. Judy pushed herself away from the car giving herself extra force behind the punch she was about the lay onto the jaguar, she got her fist right into his stomach, and he immediately fell to the ground in pain.

Judy got up and said while panting, "you ... are under ... arrest."

Nick caught up with them, and he leaned down with his paws on his knees while panting.

"Holy shit Carrots ... that was cool ...," Nick blurted out while he too tried to catch his breath.

Judy cuffed the Jaguar, then she and Nick walked him to their patrol vehicle. They put him in the back of the car and drove back to the ZPD where they put him in lock up.

—

5:32 PM

While the two cops were walking away from the prison cells, chief Bogo came up to them and said, "good work you two, we have been trying to catch this guy for weeks. Everyone is safer because of you two."

"Well chief I can't take any of the credit if it weren't for Judy being some sort of parkour artist we would have never have caught this guy," Nick replied pulling Judy into a side hug.

"Well if Nick here didn't figure out where he was living and chase after him then I would have never been able to cut him off," Judy added with a smile as she lightly elbowed Nick in the side.

The Buffalo chuckled at the two arguing over who did the most in finding the criminal before he said, "Alright, you both contributed."

Nick and Judy smiled at one another then at the chief before Nick said, "you're right." Nick then looked to just and added, "come on let's go get the paperwork done for this then go home."

The three officers left the hallway, Nick, and Judy, going to their cubicles on the first floor and Bogo going to his office on the second floor.

* * *

6:37 PM

"Come on Carrots, hurt up with your report," Nick begged with annoyance. "It took me half the time to write mine, you don't meet to add every piece of detail no one cares which way the wind was blowing," he added.

"I'm not putting that on the report," she replied turning around to see Nick spinning on his chair. She turned back and added, "it was blowing southeast."

Nick stopped and looked at her with surprise before he asked, "H-How do you remember that stuff?"

"I just do, now shut it. Do you want me to finish or not?" She replied while typing out the final paragraph of her report.

"Okay okay, just hurry up," Nick complied.

A few more minutes went by before just Judy chirped, "done! Now I just need to send it to the digital filing, and print it for the real one."

"Great," Nick said with relief.

Judy printed her report while sending it to the Case file on the ZPD database. She grabbed the paper version and placed it in the case file before putting it into her filing cabinet.

"Now we can go," she said with a smirk.

"You'd better hope we didn't miss the train," Nick said slight sarcasm, but still with seriousness.

Judy looked at her phone to see the time, she read it before she spoke it out, "we did, it's six forty, but the next train shows up in ten minutes, so we'd better hurry."

The two sped up their walking speed to make it from the ZPD to the nearest train station. It took them eight minutes, but they made it there before the next train showed up, which was a good thing because the train to come after the one they were now waiting for didn't show up at the station until seven fifty PM.

"Carrots I don't understand why you take so long to write reports," Nick said while leaning against a beam supporting the overhanging room the provided cover for when it rained.

"I just like to the thorough okay," she replied with slight annoyance. She sighed before she smiled and added, "Look there are lots of things you don't know about me, and you should be aware of this stuff about me."

"Like what?" Nick asked pulling away from the beam.

The train began to pull into the station, so the two started to walk while just answered, "You ask me how I remember so many little details and the only answer I give you is I just do. Well, to give you a better answer, I have what they call a near perfect memory, I can remember detail in sounds smells the way things touch me like air. That's why I can remember what direction the wind is blowing, I remember how hard it hit me and what way I was facing every time it hits me. I can remember almost everything except for one thing, and that's numbers they take me more time than anything to remember I mean I'm great at math but everything else with numbers I suck at."

"So that's why you can outsmart me all the time," Nick blurted out with a grin.

Judy chuckled as the were taking their seats on the train, "well sometimes I don't even have to use my impeccable memory to outsmart you, it's just so easy to."

"Oh, is that so?" Nick asked forcing shock into his tone. "I'm hurt Carrots, I'm genuinely in pain," he added placing his paw on his chest.

"Sorry Nick, but it is, I just have more wits than you," Judy replied with a smirk on her face.

The two chuckled over the jokes as the train was coming to a stop.

Judy went to get up, for it was her stop, but Nick lightly grabbed her arm and asked, "Come to my place tonight."

"Nick I have to get started on my quarterly report," Judy replied pulled her arm away from Nick's grasp.

"Come on, you don't have to start on them yet, they aren't even due until the fifth of next month," Nick begged.

Judy contemplated the desition she wanted to get started on the quarterly report early as to not rush herself, but she caved.

She smiled and replied before sitting back down, "Okay you dumb fox I'll come over, but you have to promise to get started on your tomorrow night."

Nick raised his left paw and placing his right on his chest as he said with a stern, calm tone, "I, Nicholas Piberius Wilde swear to start my quarterly report as of tomorrow."

"Good," Judy replied with a chuckle.


	2. Be Mine Now and Forever

Chapter Two: Be Mine Now and Fowever

7:28 PM

Nick led Judy to his apartment even though is was not necessary, for she had been there before. He walked her up the stairs and opened his unlocked door, and they both of them walked in.

The apartment was never dirty, Nick was all about cleanliness, it was something he valued greatly. The only time there was ever something on the floor was his clothing, particularly his work clothes, Nick would take them off in his room and put them back on, he would wear the same uniform two times before washing it. He would always tell Judy that his fur was so clean he didn't need to change into a clean one every day.

Judy shut the door behind her and asked while she and Nick walked into the living room," So, why did you want me to come over so badly?"

Nick turned around holding both of her paws as he fell backward onto the couch pulling her down with him before he said, "Because it has been a week since I was able to kiss you. I missed doing it."

Nick pulled Judy into a kiss while she laid on his chest.

Judy broke away from Nick and asked, "Was that the only reason you brought me here?"

"Well no, I wanted to cuddle too, and since you say I don't know enough about you. I was going to have you tell me everything about you," Nick answered while he sat up making Judy fall off of Nick's chest and onto the couch between his legs.

"Oh really?" Judy questioned.

"Yup, I'm sure it will only make me love you more," Nick replied kissing Judy's left ear.

Her ears perked in reaction to him kissing them, and her cheeks became hot.

"Nick stop you know I'm sensitive there," Judy demanded.

"You like it, though, I can tell, your body gives off so much more heat when I kiss them," Nick replied with a grin.

"I-I know, c-could you, please stop," Judy asked with a slightly more begging tone.

Nick immediately stopped realizing she uncomfortable with where it was going.

"Carrots, I-I didn't mean to," Nick said with an apologetic voice.

"It's okay Nick," Judy replied lacking a smile.

Judy, what's wrong," Nick asked confused by her actions.

"W-What do you mean? I'm all right," Judy replied while she stared at the black screen of the TV.

"No, you're not," He murmured. Nick shifted to the right, and he turned Judy towards him before he asked, "Judy are ... are you afraid of us ... becoming intimate?"

Judy tried to avoid eye contact while staying silent.

Nick turned her face to him so she would have to look into his emerald eyes while he said, "It's okay Judy, it's okay to be afraid."

"Is it, though?" She asked with a sudden loud tone. "Is it okay to be scared being with you, the one I love?" She added with a few tears in her eyes.

Nick smiled subtly with a slight chuckle as he replied, "Yes it is okay. I'm a Fox, Judy, you're a rabbit." She again looked away from him, so Nick turned his head to him again while he said with a soft voice while he looked into her purple eyes, "Judy I love you, and I understand that you have this fear, but you're not the only one scared of becoming this intimate."

"H-How are you afraid?" Judy asked.

"W-What if I hurt you? I mean I'm a fox we were never designed to be with bunnies," Nick replied.

"It's not just that Nick," Judy said again looking away from him.

"Then what else scares you?" Nick asked begging for an answer.

Judy had taken in a deep breath before she looked right up at Nick's eyes while she asked, "You want to know more about me?"

"Yes I do," Nick replied with widened eyes.

Judy looked down then back up at Nick, and she said with a softer slightly embarrassed tone, "Nick, I ... I've never touched myself before, a-and I've never been with anyone else before you, I've never dated anyone else but you."

Nick looked at Judy with surprise. He could've have sworn Judy had been with other rabbits before, finding out that she had never dated and before and as went as far to say she had never given herself pleasure was shocking.

"Judy, I didn't know I was your first boyfriend," Nick said slightly shocked by the news.

"You're more than just a boyfriend, Nick I love you more than anything," Judy replied with a nervousness to her voice.

Nick pulled Judy close to him hugging her tight, "I love you too Judy, more than life itself." Then Nick realized what he had to do, so he pulled Judy away from him and said, "Be my mate, Judy."

Judy completely shocked asked, "W-What?"

"Be my mate, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Nick asked. "I mean we both love each other why not be mates?" He added with a smile.

Judy was overwhelmed with emotions so many she didn't know what to say or do.

"Nick I ..." She said before Nick pulled her up to him and kissed her long and passionately.

Nick held her in the embrace for nearly ten seconds before pulling away from her causing them both to pant for air.

"Yes, Nick I want to be your mate," Judy said with a passion in her voice and her glistening eyes from the tears that were in them.

Nick smiled overjoyed to hear those words come from her mouth, he pulled her back into another kiss this one lasting longer and being more passionate. As Nick pulled away from the second kiss, he subtly bit on Judy's bottom lip, hard enough to be pleasurable, but light enough as to not cause pain.

"Judy ... Are ou sure you want to do this?" Nick asked while he panted.

"M-More than anything," She replied with a smile.

Nick Began to kiss Judy's ear nibbling on the tips ever so slightly, causing her whole body to heat up in pleasure. Nick held her in his arms while he kissed her on the ears moving down to her neck.

"N-Nick," Judy blurted out.

"Did ... did I hurt you?" Nick asked with sudden worry.

"N-No I-I Just w-want to g-go somewhere more comfortable," Judy said slurring her words from the pleasure and heat she was in.

Nick had smirked before he picked up Judy while he said, "I know just the place."

Nick walked towards his bedroom while Judy's head leaned on his shoulder as he continued to kiss her neck. He pushed open the door closing it with his foot before he plopped Judy on the bed.

Nick leaned over Judy who's heart was racing faster than ever, her chest and cheeks red hot among other places on her body that were beginning to be uncomfortable under her clothes. Nick again started to kiss her on the lips, cheeks, neck, and ears while also nibbling on some of them.

Then Judy pulled him away from her, and she said, "I-I'm ready,"

Nick smiled and replied with a soothing voice, "Okay."

Nick moved Judy further up the bed, so her legs were no longer dangling off of it. Nick moved his paw under Judy to reach the zipper to the ballistic vest, he pulled it down then removed Judy's bullet proof vest tossing it to the side of the bed. He began to unzip her uniform pulling it down to reveal the undergarments on her chest. Nick then unbuttoned his uniform pulling off his overcoat than his undershirt, showing off his orange-red furred chest. He smirked as Judy admire his half naked body, one of lean muscled chest and arms that he had been working on since the Academy.

Nick ran his paws down Judy's sides, he worked his way to her pants when he pulled them down and off. He unbuttoned his pants and tossed them to the side, Nick leaned over Judy who was wanted Nick more than ever. He started to kiss her body making his way from her stomach to her chest where he untied her bra revealing her chest to him.

"You're beautiful," Nick softly said with a smile.

Judy, still feeling the heat flowing from her body from what Nick was doing tried to speak out, "Y-You're n-not so bad y-yourself."

Nick smiled back before he continued to kiss Judy's chest until he began to move down to her lower body where he pulled down her panties. As Judy's intimate parts were uncovered the heat coming from her was released. Nick pulled his own boxers off before he moved on top of the bed overhanging Judy. Nick leaning on all fours, picked up Judy with one of his arms bringing her closer to his body while he kissed her. He fell sideways onto his back wth Judy on him, Nick moved her up bringing her lower up to his face.

"N-N ...," Judy mumbled out as Nick immersed his muzzle into her privates.

As the overwhelming pleasure forced her to, Judy wrapped her legs around Nick's neck as he made her moan.

After a few minutes, Judy reached her first climax screaming as the intensity of it became harder to comprehend.

Judy's legs released from around Nick's neck and she fell forward while her chest rose and fell. Nick pulled her down as he panted to catch his breath.

"So ... h-how was that?" He asked while panting.

Judy didn't know how to answer she just looked at him while they both caught their breath.

Nick, however, wasn't done, he wanted Judy's first time to be an experience she would want to remember. Not just because it was her first time, but because it was him who was her first.

He sat up, and Judy slid down into his lap, Nick leaned forward, and she fell backward onto the bed. He moved over her and positioned him privately over the top hers.

Judy looked at Nick's lower region, and she had a worry in her eyes.

Nick noticed this, and before doing anything else, he asked, "Judy, are you ready? I promise if it hurts I'll stop, just say so and I won't go any further."

"I-I'm ready Nick I want this, I-I need this to be with you," She replied with a stutter in her voice.

Nick had nodded his head before he whispered, "Okay."

Nick slowly pushed himself into her he made she he didn't cause her pain, but when Judy made a groan in pain, he stopped.

"N-No i-it's okay ... keep g-going," Judy insisted ignoring the slight pain that came from mating with an animal who was much larger than your own species.

Nick agreed to continue, and he did so eventually immersing himself near to full within her. Once he reached this he slowly pulled back away from her, but slowly moving back in, subtly getting faster. Soon that slow and steadiness of his increase of speed and force became meaningless as Nick went faster with each and every moan Judy cried out in pleasure. Then, not so long after he quickly increased his speed, Nick began to make subtle deeper moans than Judy's as he too was gaining immense pleasure from the act.

A few more minutes went by before Nick couldn't hold himself back any further. He pushed with enough force that it caused him to knot Judy, while his ultimate release was fulfilled. This being sudden and possibly too much for Judy to handle she screamed as it happened and she hit her second, and most pleasures filled climax.

Nick fell atop of Judy, but he quickly took hold of her and turned over to his back while the two were still connected intimately.

"A-Are you ... o-okay Judy?" Nick asked fumbling his words.

Judy tried to answer but only managed to say, "I ... oh ... I'm ..."

Nick kissed Judy for less than a second, and he said with new found breath, "I ... Love you, Judy."

"I l-love you t-too N-Nick, "Judy stumbled out still unable to speak from the throbbing of Nick's privates within hers.

The two laid on the bed connected intimately for another ten minutes before Nick was able to break away from her without hurting her. When he pulled away from her fluids spilled from Judy. Judy moved off of Nick's chest and laid beside of him, and Nick spooned her while they both fell asleep.


	3. Bubbles

Chapter Three: bubbles

11:28 PM

Judy opened her eyes to see the room she was in had become dark. The sun had set, and the light was no longer trying to shine through the thin blinds in Nick's bedroom. Judy went to move but was quickly stopped by the fact that she was in Nick's arms and that was the reason she felt so warm. She couldn't get over the feeling of his fur, how soft it felt gently pressed gainst her body. She couldn't help but feel a sense of security from Nick's toned body, Nick always said it was just because he wanted to stay in shape, but now that she had been with him intimately, Judy knew it was for her.

That alone, however, was an amazing experience, something she had never felt before, she was always tempted to use her own paw to give herself some sense of relief now and then, but every time she had the chance, she wouldn't do it. Judy didn't know herself why she never did, but now she was glad she didn't, it made her first experience with Nick all the more satisfying than if she had ever felt it before. Judy also felt relieved that Nick didn't say anything about never being with anyone even though she blatantly avoided telling him for so long.

She knew from this point onward that she was meant to be with Nick that he was made to be with her.

Judy smiled becoming filled with joy, she lightly nudged Nick until he made a groaning noise as he woke up.

Nick opened his eyes and looked at the happy bunny and said, "Hey Carrots."

"Hey," She replied with a soft voice.

Nick gave Judy a kiss on the forehead before he whispered, "Why did you wake me up?"

"because I'm all sticky down there," She replied with a chuckle.

It took Nick a few seconds to realize what she was talking about and when he did Nick chuckled and replied, "Do you want me to let you go?"

"Yes that would be nice, and maybe I can turn on the light, I can't see anything," Judy happily replied.

Nick let go of Judy, and she dropped off the bed completely naked, Nick followed suit seeing as he too was covered in the sticky substance some of it being from Judy, most of it being Nick's from his climax.

"I think we could both use a shower," Nick pointed out while walking over to the light switch.

Because of Nick having night vision, he grabbed the dial that dimmed light and slowly moved it up so his eyes wouldn't get hurt from the sudden change.

"Do you mean together?" Judy asked.

"Well, why not? We made this mess together so we should clean it together, " Nick replied with a grin. "Don't worry it'll be fun. in fact, why don't we just take a bath instead I don't feel like standing up," He added with a kind smile.

Judy happily agreed, and they both went to Nick's only bathroom in the apartment it being the room next to his bedroom. Nick turned on the tap in the bathtub and waited for the water to become hot enough for his liking, once it did he put a rubber blog into the drain to stop the water from escaping.

"Hopp in Carrots, I'll be right back I just need to get one thing, "Nick said with a smile as he walked away from the slowly filling tub.

Judy didn't see any reason to wait and did as he offered, she climbed into the tub which was much larger than anything she had ever taken a bath in. As she leaned in the tub, Nick came back into the bathroom with two towels he placed them on the counter where the sink was, however, he had something else with him, a bottle. Nick opened the bottle and turned it upside down over the tub, he squeezed it, and a soapy substance came out of it.

"Bubbles," Nick said with a childish voice filled with excitement.

Nick placed the bottle on the counter beside the towels, and he hopped into the bath with Judy.

Judy looked at him with a smirk, and he asked while looking back with a smile, "What, I like bubbles."

Judy smirked while staring at Nick before she said with a subtle chuckle, "You're the best you know that? I mean who else at thirty-three has a bubble bath with his mate?"

"You said mate," Nick replied with a smile of joy.

"Well ... yeah, we're mates now," Judy said confused by Nick's remark.

"I know, but just hearing you say that word makes me happy," Nick replied filled with joy.

Before Judy could reply, the tub filled with bubbly water to a height that both Nick and Judy could relax in, so Nick stopped the running water and leaned further into the water submerging himself to the point where only his shoulders and head were above it. Since Nick did this the water rose just enough that Judy couldn't touch the bottom when in the sitting position. So, she used Nick, Judy moved to the other side and laid in Nick's lap.

"You comfy?" Nick asked with a smirk and small chuckle.

"Yes I am," She replied looking straight up at Nick's face that was in between her long ears. "being with you makes me happy," She added finishing their conversation.

"Judy," Nick said with a softer voice

"Mhm," She replied while she used a washcloth under the water to wash her legs.

"I didn't rush you into things tonight, did I?" Nick asked hoping that he didn't.

Because the tub was so wide for Judy, she turned sideways on Nick's lap and looked up at his worried face and replied, "No, Nick. Tonight was the greatest night of my life. That was my first time ever feeling that kind of pleasure, and I'm glad I was able to have this experience with you, you are my first and nothing can ever diminish what that means to me. I love you, Nick."

Nick smiled and said, "I love you too Judy."

Nick kissed Judy on the lips before breaking it and smiling. Nick lifted his paw from the water and touched Judy's nose covering it with bubbles. They booth laughed before Judy picked up as many bubbles as possible and placed them on Nick's face. The two chuckled some more before kissing again causing Judy to have more suds on her face.

after playing with the bubbles for another five minutes or so, the two helped wash one another. once they got out the two dried off using the towels then the full body dryer which was slightly taller than Nick, it sat in one of the corners of the bathroom and was used just as much as anything else in there. once dry the two went back to Nick's room, and Nick pulled off the sticky blanket he grabbed a clean one from his closet and very loosely placed it overtop bed.

Judy had got into bed before Nick turned off the light, and he slid in under the covers beside her.

Nick pulled her close, and they cuddled.

"Hey Nick," Judy whispered.

"Yeah?" Nick replied softly.

"You better keep your promise and start you quarterly report tomorrow," Judy said with a subtle chuckle.

"I will do Carrots, I will do," Nick replied before kissing the top of her head.

Judy quickly fell asleep, and Nick stayed up for a time after her.

Before he closed his eyes and fell asleep Nick thought to himself, "I was her first, her first everything."

* * *

This was the last chapter in this short story however I decided to continue it if you go to the next chapter you can read my note and find out why.

Side de note I had a lot of mistakes in this chapter I wrote it at three am because I couldn't fall asleep but I've fixed as many as I could find and I hope it is better now. On top of that I had made it look like what Judy told Nick about never pleasuring herself was a lie because I messed up on the grammar. But that is fixed too, I thank an anonymous user for bringing this up.


	4. The Stares

Yes, yes I know this may come to a surprise to a lot of you, but with how many people followed and figured this story I thought I might as well continue this, but that isn't the only reason why. Now I'm not the best at writing love stories it's why I focus mainly on dark imagery, and because I'm great at it, so I'm hoping by continuing this short story of mine I can improve on that subject matter and bring you all something you will love. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: The Stares

5:29 AM, March 25th, 2017

Nick woke up just before his alarm like he always did, but this time it was with the bunny of his dreams on top of him. She laid on his chest curled up in a ball using his fur and the end of the blanket for heat.

Nick smiled at her; he couldn't help himself, she was just too cute, but he would never tell her that. She resented being called cute, so Nick found any other way to describe her limitless beauty without using That word.

The digital clock hit five-thirty, and the radio turned on.

"Good morning Zootopia, it's a beautiful Saturday morning, Let's kick it off with a song from a couple of years ago, from the very talented Justin Beaver, 'Get Used to it' up next," The animal said making it clear he was in a chirpy mood.

"subjected to my system

Reflecting on the days

when we used to be just friends,"

Nick smiled, and he hugged Judy saying with a smile, "Hey Carrots ... Come on beautiful; it's time for work, we have to this Saturday."

"So get used to me checking in

All day

Get used to me falling through

Just to see your face

There ain't be a moment

I won't need your brace

Get used to me touching you

Get used to me loving you."

Judy opened her eyes to Nick's subtle shaking, and his joy filled smile, she heard the music playing, and she smiled back saying, "I love this song."

"And I'ma April shower you

Forever if I mayTill your flowers bloom in June

Mae sure that our fireworks

Be your Fourth of July

For life

As long as you stand right by my side."

"So do I," Nick replied giving Judy a kiss on the forehead.

"Keep growing closer

Throughout October

Oh counting down it's almost Christmas Eve

Oh seven days shy of a New Year's Eve

Then we'll be celebrating"

"We really should get up; we have to work today, unless you forgot that we don't get this weekend off and that's next week?" Nick said as he sat up slightly.

"so get used to me checking in

All day

Get used to me falling through

Just to see your face

There ain't a moment

I won't need your brace

Get used to me touching you

Get used to me loving you."

Judy stretched out while still on Nick, but she fell to his side when he sat up even further.

"I didn't forget I just don't want to get up, I'm tired out from last night," Judy said looking up at the smiling fox.

"Oh get used to it, eh

Oh get used to it, eh

Oh get used to it, oh eh oh

Get used to me holding you

Get used to me woeing you

Get used to it

Get used to it

Get used to it."

The song finished and Nick shut off the radio before he said with a smirk, "Well that is just something you will have to get used to."

Judy had chuckled before she said, "What kind of joke was that? Not your best work, Wilde I think you're losing your touch."

Nick covered his mouth with his paw in shock as he said through it, "Carrots, how could you say such a thing?"

"Come on we should really get ready for work," Judy said changing the subject before she jumped off the bed.

Nick sat there for a brief second before he realized what she was doing, so he said with a grin, "Wait, Carrots, don't change the subject on me you have insulted my humor, there must be a punishment."

Judy turned around still nude, and she placed her left paw against her left hip, and she asked, "Oh really. Like what?"

Nick dragged his naked self from the bed, and he moved up to her before he said with a chuckle, "Well I don't know ... yet, give me some time, and I'll find a way to punish you for your unkind words."

"mhm ... okay, how about while you think about that, you get your uniform on?" Judy ordered with a smirk on her face.

Judy walked to the end of the bed and on the ground by her feet were her panties. She grabbed them and pulled them up into the proper position. Judy grabbed the rest of her undergarments putting them on before she grabbed her uniform and quickly slipped it on.

While Judy did this Nick as well got dressed, however, being at home, he decided to change into a clean pair of underwear, unlike Judy, he sweats a lot more than her, so he also fetched his clean uniform. Since the ZPD didn't want their officers smelling like sweat or looking dirty, they offered their officers more than one uniform. Nick put his clothes on, and he left the bedroom alongside Judy who grabbed his paw with hers.

"What if I apologize to you?" Judy spoke up.

"Huh, what, for what?" Nick asked while they made their way passed the couch where their first time together began.

"For making fun of your joke, what if I apologize to you will you lift whatever punishment you have planned for me?" Judy asked looking up at Nick.

"Well it would have to be really meaningful and sincere," Nick replied with a smirk.

"Alright," Judy added.

She quickly stopped and pulled Nick down by his dark blue tie and said to him with pure affection, "I'm sorry for making fun of your joke, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Then before Nick could accept the apology, Judy gave him a kiss.

She broke away from Nick, and he said with a smile, "Apology accepted."

"great," She replied. They both continued to walk towards Nick's kitchen, and Judy asked, "What do you have to eat anyway?"

"I've got a box of Lucky Chumps," Nick answered. "You know I usually buy us breakfast, so I haven't restocked my shelves of any sort of food," He added.

"Well then, I'll buy breakfast," Judy offered.

"You sure, I have the money?" Nick asked not wanting to force her into paying for him.

"Nick, you haven't forgotten I have the same job as you, I get paid the same as you," Judy replied with a smirk and subtle chuckle. "Now come on where do you normally get breakfast for us?" She asked.

Nick was given no choice, so he agreed to her terms and followed her to the door while he answered, "It's a diner a block away." He closed the door behind them not locking it for he did not care to, and he added, "its own by a friend of my mother, they were good friends."

"Oh, well what happened why aren't they friends anymore," Judy asked not giving her question a thought.

"Uh ... that's right, I haven't told you," Nick whispered to himself not thinking she could hear him.

"Haven't told me what?" She asked, still oblivious to what Nick was hiding from her.

"I-It's nothing, come on let's jut go to the diner and get some breakfast," Nick replied wanting to avoid that conversation for as long as he could.

Judy wanted to ask Nick to tell her what was wrong, but she didn't want him to get mad at her for persisting the topic, so she gave in and agreed to no longer discuss the matter, for now.

The two lovers walked from Nick's home and to the diner Nick had such high praise for.

When they approached the Diner Judy, read the name, "Claire's Diner. That's a bit of a generic name."

Nick chuckled under his breath then said with a grin, "The diner is named after her, and Claire deserves to have it named after her, she's an amazing cook, and she makes sure her employees are as good as her."

"Okay, now I want to meet her more," Judy added while Nick opened the door to the small diner.

Once in Nick and Judy heard over the noise the voice of a female, "Nicky you're early!"

The much older vixen walked out from the kitchen entrance and smiled at Nick.

"Good morning Claire," Nick walked up to the graying furred vixen, he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Claire sniffed Nick's shoulder smelling something different about him before looking over his shoulder, and she saw the young bunny standing there almost embarrassed.

"You've never brought anyone in here with you, Nicky who is this?" She asked backing up a few feet.

"Oh ... She's my partner at the ZPD, the one I told you about" Nick answered.

Claire walked up to the bunny, and she extended her paw to her saying, "Hello dear, I'm Claire, Claire Wilde."

"Wilde! Nick, you told me she was a friend of your mother?" Judy questioned.

"But I was, her husband was my younger brother," Claire replied on Nick's behalf.

"but he didn't tell me you were his aunt," Judy added.

Claire subtly sniffed Judy before she replied, "I'm surprised you haven't seen that Nicky isn't one to speak the whole truth at once, maybe you can change that."

Claire, we don't have a lot of time, we need to get to work soon," Nick cut in.

Claire turned around and replied, "Nicky this hasn't stopped you before, besides you're earlier than normal you have lots of time to eat, come on I'll make you both some pancakes. Caire pointed into the restaurant and said, "There's a booth on the corner take that one."

"You'd better do what she says Nick," Judy suggested.

"I'm really being given no choice here am I?" Nick asked giving into his aunt's demands.

Nick and Judy walked passed dozens of animals while walking to their booth, but while they did, many of them gave them strange looks. They took their seats beside one another and looked at each other unsure why they were giving these odd looks.

"Is there something in my teeth?" Nick whispered to Judy.

"I don't know, let's just ignore them," Judy replied.

after a few minutes, Claire came to them with the chocolate chip pancakes she wished to make for them.

"Here you go Nicky, and it is Judy correct?" Claire asked while placing the plates down in front of them.

"Y-Yes thank you," Judy replied.

Claire chuckled subtly, for she too noticed the glares her grandson and Judy were getting, so she said with a smile, "Don't mind their stares they aren't used to this." Claire went to walk away, but before walking away, she said, "Oh and these on on the house, take it as a gift for you both."

Nick smiled at his aunt hiding the fact that he like Judy had no clue what she was talking about.

"Well Carrots dig in we don't want to be late," Nick said with a smile as he stuck the fork into the stack of pancakes on his plate.

As they ate, Judy couldn't help but wonder about what she did not know about Nick and what he wished not to tell her.

"Nick," Judy spoke up after swallowing a bite of her food.

"What's up Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Remeber how I said I needed to tell you more about myself so we could know each other better for out relationship to work?" Judy pointed out.

"Y-Yeah, you worded it differently, but yes, is there something you want to tell me?" Nick questioned.

"No, it's what you need to tell me. Nick, I can't be the only one revealing my past or who I am to you. You need to do the same with me," She answered.

Nick was caught, he knew she was right, that he needed to unravel more about who he was beside the little she already knew.

"Carrots, it's ... it's not that simple I can't, b-because I don't know how to," Nick replied with an uncertainty of himself.

Judy smiled and said, "Nick don't you see it, that's what you have just done here today, you brought me to the Diner which is owned by your Aunt, who I didn't even know was alive."

"Your point being?" He asked.

"You showed me a part of who you are what you came from by bringing me here. I-I know it can be hard to tell me about your past because I know it's filled with such pain, but you don't have to say anything. Just lead me to it, and I will know," She begged, wanting to know more about her lover, wanting to be able to understand his pain so she could be closer to him.

"Judy, I ... I'm only afraid of what darkness you will find if we look, the evil that surrounds my life," He replied with a quiet tone as to not let the other customers in the restaurant hear.

"Nick, nothing about your past will change the way I see you," Judy insisted placing her paw on his

"Do you think we could talk about this somewhere else, perhaps after work?" Nick asked, tired of all the animals staring and some whispering.

Judy didn't want to end the conversation, but she could see the frustration in Nick's eyes, so she agreed, "A-Alright, we will talk about this after work."

"Good now let's get to work," Nick said with a sudden change in tone.

The two got out of the booth, and Nick pulled out his wallet.

"Nick, didn't Claire say it was, on the house?" Judy asked.

"Yes, but she deserves the money," Nick replied with a grin as he counted the cash in his paws.

Nick left three twenty dollar bills sitting on his plate. The two walked passed all the staring animals before they reached the door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Claire said suddenly startling the two secret lovers.

Nick turned around, and with a grin, he said, "Goodby Claire."

Judy smiled and said as well, "Thanks for the great food, goodbye."

"You two be careful," She replied walking up to Nick to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"W-We will, we always are," Judy cut in subtly grabbing Nick's paw.

The two lovers Had smiled before they walked out through the front door, with their paws gently intertwined.

"Oh how new love can be blinding," Claire thought to herself before going back to work.


	5. Things are Going to Change

Chapter Five: Things are Going to Change

As Nick and Judy were walking down the road towards the train station, Judy decided to bring up the awkwardness of their breakfast five minutes prior, "What was with all those animals staring at us? Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't think we did, but why should we worry over something we can't change?" Nick replied as they came up to a crosswalk where he and Judy had to wait.

Judy turned to her side and looked at up Nick before she said, "What did Claire mean they aren't used to what we are?"

The stop lights changed and so did the paw on the crosswalk sign, now it showed a canine like a figure walking meaning they could cross.

As they were, Nick asked, "Well, I've never been in there with someone else, and you're a bunny, and I'm a fox. Just because we are cops and saved the city doesn't mean the public eye is going to treat two animals that aren't normally together as ... well, normal."

"Just imagine if they knew we were mates?" Judy joked as they came up to the stairs that led to the platform where dozens of animals awaited the arrival of the next train.

Nick chuckled to her joke, but quickly came to the thought he feared, he stopped in his tracks and asked, "What if they do?"

Judy stopped a few feet ahead of him before she turned around and replied, "That's not possible, we haven't told anyone."

"Yes, but ... it makes sense as to why they were staring," Nick said with fear that what he thought was true.

Judy looked away from Nick and into the train station before she looked down then back up at Nick while she said, "No, we've been careful, too cautious I might add, there, there is no way what you're thinking is true."

Nick moved closer to Judy grabbing her shoulders as he said with disbelief that Judy was right, "B-But what if it is? I-I mean what if ... oh no i-it can't be ..."

"What?" Judy questioned suddenly confused by Nick's sporadic talk.

"The smell!" He yelled looking Judy right into her eyes with his eyes that were overwhelmed with shocked.

"The what!" Judy asked now even more perplexed by Nick's behavior. "N-Nick what are you doing?" She added while Nick bent over and began to smell her neck.

He backed away and come to the realization as to why they were getting strange looks, "Judy ... we smell."

"W-What? L-Like what?" She asked looking up into Nick's eyes that were filled with a feeling of stupidity.

"Like us! We smell like us," He replied quieting himself after he yelled. Nick bent down and said worried their relationship was going to have no choice put to be public, "Judy we are musty, I-I can't believe I didn't notice it the-the scent is there I-I can't even tell unless I get up close."

"Nick ... what, what you're saying is we can't hide?" Judy asked fearing the same as Nick.

Nick bent back down and said slowly, "Y-Yeah ... everyone we pass will know what we are."

Judy backed away from Nick, and she said her thoughts as they came to mind, "I-I'm not ready for that ... Nick predator-prey relationships are hated by everyone. We ... we could lose our jobs."

Nick moved closer to Judy, and he placed his paws on her shoulders and said trying to reassure her, "Judy ... Carrots everything is going to be okay, we won't lose our jobs."

"Why not!" She yelled at him again moving away from him.

Just as Nick was about to talk the train started to pull in, and all the animals flowed in and out of the train. Judy looked at the train then back Nick.

"I'm not getting on that train," She said with a calmer voice.

"I didn't expect you too now that we know," Nick replied again moving towards Judy. "Let's just walk we might be few minutes late, but that's it," he added extending his paw out to Judy.

Judy wanted do take hold of his paw, but she was already in a frenzy knowing now that She and Nick were mates and they mated there was a smell that told everyone around them that they were; she couldn't believe she had never heard of it. Jud just walked passed Nick, so he dropped his arm and followed her our of the train station.

"Carrots, Judy," Nick said as he caught up to her. "Don't be afraid," He said stopping her by standing in front of her. He bent down and added, "There is no reason to be scared.

"why?" She asked her voice becoming brittle.

Nick placed his paws on Judy's shoulders and said with a subtle smile, "Because all my life I've been living afraid, terrified of what the world saw me as, but when you were able to be my friend that fear became nothing but a thought." Nick looked down then back up as he said lacking a smile, "When you said there was something genitally wrong with Preds back in the missing mammal case I was crushed, but when you came back I knew I was wrong to run away from you to scare you. Judy, I was afraid of losing what we had, and in that fear, I almost lost it." His smile had returned before he said, "If we let our fear of what animals think of us control our relationship then we will lose it ..."

"Nick I- ...," Judy said before he pulled Judy into a kiss causing every animal walking down the street who say them gasp in shock at the what their eyes bestowed upon them.

Nick subtly pulled away from Judy's lips a string of saliva falling connecting their lips before it fell away onto Nick's chest.

He smiled and said slowly and with pure sincerity, "I love you ... I won't let anything destroy us, no one's opinion will tear us apart, no once's beliefs will take you away from me, I won't let my fear take me away from you, I am yours."

Judy stood there in shock at what Nick was saying, she had never heard such things come from his lips. He always hid how he felt even from her sometimes only ever revealing such things in small doses, but today something had changed everything had changed.

"Nick, everyone is watching," She said as she looked at Nick then the animals around them and then back at Nick.

"Let them," He replied stilling smiling at her before he hugged her.

"Nick ... Nick!" Judy yelled pushing away from Nick. "We can't stay here," She added before she grabbed his paw and pulled him in her direction.

The two lovers rushed to the ZPD it taking nearly twenty minutes longer than the train would have. Nick opened the door, and he let Judy in first before he followed her in.

They were walking by Clawhauser's desk when he sniffed them noticing something off, it took him only a few seconds to realize what it was before he screamed out, "Oh m' goodness!"

"Ben I swear to god!" Nick yelled out pointing at the fat cheetah.

"You two! ...," He said before stopping himself. "You two are a thing You're mates," He whispered still overwhelmed with joy and excitement.

"Ben, please don't go telling anyone, we want to tell the chief ourselves before he finds out on the morning news. there was bound to be someone who took a picture of us ... well ... kissing ...," Judy admitted practically begging him not to tell anyone.

Ben squealed trying tom hold back his excitement before he said, "I-I ... I'll try not to say anything."

"No! Clawhauser you won't tell anyone, you won't try to not say anything you will not say anything, understood," Nick demanded with an order in his eyes while he stared down the cheetah despite being so below his eye line.

"Y-Yes I-I won't say anything," Ben replied knowing that he better keep his mouth shut for his own sake.

Nick started to walk away from the desk, and he said to Judy suddenly cheerful and not so order like, "Come on let's go say hi to our wonderful chief of police!"

Judy followed him glancing back at clawhauser seeing him immediately pull out his phone probably to check the online news to see if there were photos of the two kissing out or not.

Nick and Judy walked up the stairs leading to the main hall of the second floor of the precinct, they walked down it until they came to a large door that said chief Bogo on the clouded glass in black ink.

"Here we go are you ready?" Nick asked looking down at Judy who clearly wasn't ready for anything her ears all the way down as she looked down at the floor. "Come on Carrots we can do this," He added placing his paw on her shoulder causing her to look up at him.

Nick knocked on the door and awaited the loud, "Come in!" From the chief.

Once he did Nick opened the door and said as he and Judy walked in, "Uh ... Sup Chief."

"You too ... Are late!" the large buffalo yelled as he turned around from the bookshelf behind his desk. "A half an hour is a lot even for you Wilde!" He screamed pointing at Nick looking down upon him Nick still keeping his smile. "And Hopps you're never late! Do I have to-," He added stopping himself midsentence.

"There is something we need to discuss with you Sir," Nick said calmly lacking any sort of humor not ready to make a joke or find a way to avoid the conversation they needed to have.

"Yes, there is ... sit," He demanded, pointing to the large chair that he and Judy would have to share.

All three of them took their seats, Nick and Judy, sitting on the same while the chief sat on his behind the desk.

Nick straightened himself and said point blank as calmly and collectedly as he could, "Sir, me and Judy have been ... we have been seeing each other in a, uh ... in an intimate manner for some time now and now that we have gotten to a certain level with ur relationship we felt it was time to tell you."

"You didn't have a choice, I can smell the musk and intertwined scent of you two from the other end of the room. everyone you go passed can smell it, I guess that explains why you're so late." He replied not angry which surprised them both.

"You're ... you're not mad?" Judy asked.

Bogo sighed and said, "No and yes. I'm angry that two of my best officers have been hiding your intimate relationship from me, I'm upset that the only reason you're telling me now is that you have no choice seeing as the whole world is going to know the moment you walk by someone with connections. I'm not mad, however, that you are telling me, I'm glad actually, I'm not mad that you two are a pred/prey couple. Quite frankly I don't care whether or not someone wants to be with a predator or prey, and I'm happy you're both happy, but now we have to deal with all this."

"W-What do you mean?" Nick asked, worried of what he meant.

Bogo stood up and said sarcastically, "Well since you never read the book that basically explains all the rules you need to follow I'll have to explain this to you. He walked up to his bookshelf and pulled out the ZPD lawbook and placed it on the desk before he sat back down and said, "It isn't stated that you can't be in a relationship with or partner. However, it is stated and ruled that there are boundaries set in place and that there are precautions taken to avoid any sort of uh ... problem."

"We don't care what the public thinks of us," Judy spoke up trying to prove to Bogo that she was serious.

"That's not what I mean," He replied. "I meant in the workplace. Alright, now you two better listen up because there are a lot of things we need to go over and you better follow all of this down to the T or one of you could get transferred or worse."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been really sick for the past week and a half, and I've missed a week a school because of that, so I have been catching up on my school work. I promise to bring you more as soon as I can.**

 **anyway I hope you enjoyed, please leave me a review of what you think or a review telling me about a spelling mistake or something worse that my eyes missed.**

 **until next time**


	6. update

I've been going through some writers block recently and haven't been able to write much. I've been working on a sequel to my other Zootopia fic, "Nightmares" though I've Had a lot of trouble keeping an idea in my head and when I do get it written down I end up hating it. Then I remembered I had this unfinished story just sitting here. (Which by the way I don't have a real explanation for why I never finished it I just forgot about it while I was getting really hyped up to complete my other fic,) so I figured the best way to get out of a rut of writers block such as the one I'm in now is to write.

So I'm going to go over the few chapters here to see where I was going with this story, fix punctuation and grammar mistakes, and just rewrite anything that sounds really bad to the readers and myself, mainly description and a few pieces of dialogue.

Hopefully, I will have this story finished over the next few weeks, I mean the chapters are only going to be a few thousand words at most, not nine thousand per chapter like "Nightmares" so I should get something for anyone who still wants to see this story play out.


End file.
